


Songs And Strings

by ranguvar82



Series: Silence and Strength [48]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28675863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82
Summary: Aziraphale has found a job helping to run the village library. While thinking of activities, he suggests Crowley start a music club for the children. Crowley is more than happy to oblige.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Silence and Strength [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630903
Comments: 22
Kudos: 79





	Songs And Strings

Songs and Strings

The library in the village wasn’t a large one, but it boasted enough activities to keep the children busy, a fine collection of books, and of course computers. It was jointly run by Marsha Vickers, who donated any books that had been at the shop for more than a year, Sandra Connors, the owner of Connors’ Records, the music store that mainly specialized in vinyls, and Aziraphale, who of course was more than happy to contribute his vast literary knowledge(plus it gave him an excuse to get out of the house.)

They were currently sitting in the library office, going over the Activities List. “I think we can eliminate Bible Study,” Marsha said. “That was something that the old Vicar put on there, and we’ve been well shut of him for quite awhile. Plus it would mean Crowley couldn’t come, and he wouldn’t like that.”

Aziraphale neatly drew a line through the words ‘Bible Study’. He still felt a spark of divine anger at the thought of that bigoted old fart. “I was thinking, perhaps we could have music. Crowley’s got nearly every instrument under the sun, and he can play all of them. But he’s especially good at the guitar.”

Sandra looked intrigued. “Really? Demons can play music?”

Aziraphale chuckled lightly. “Well, he was the Angel of Song, my dear. Having...what happened to him, it didn’t remove his ability to create music.” He said. “Besides, it’s a chance to show off, and my Silent one may deny it until he’s blue in the face, but he loves it when people praise his music.”

Marsha grinned. “I think it sounds like a lovely idea. What about next Friday at seven, for a trial run?”

Aziraphale scribbled it into the schedule(and even his scribble was neat and precise) with a smile. “I’ll talk to him tonight, see what he thinks.”

Crowley was sprawled out on the sofa, Treble in his lap. Both were sound asleep and snoring. Aziraphale walked over and knelt in front of Crowley, gently stroking his cheek. “I’m home, love.”

Crowley opened his eyes and grinned. ‘How’d the meeting go?’ Aziraphale nudged his legs. Crowley shifted so his husband could sit down, then placed his legs in Aziraphale’s lap. The angel rubbed his stocking feet(clad in the red and black socks Aziraphale had made for him) and Crowley let his eyes close.

“It went well. We got the budget straightened out, rearranged some shelves for better access, and um...added a new activity.”

‘Yeah?’

Aziraphale nodded. “Music. I thought, maybe you could bring one of your guitars?”

Crowley grinned. “Definitely. When?”

“Friday, seven o clock.”

That Friday found the library with more children in it than it had ever seen in its existence. The news that Crowley was going to be there was more than enough for every kid to beg their parents to take them. Crowley playing the guitar was just a bonus.

“Crowley! Crowley!” They swarmed him as he walked in, his guitar case slung over his back. The smallest ones tried to climb up his leg, and he picked one of them up-little Susan Waters-and slung her across his shoulders. She squealed in glee and tugged on his hair. He let Malcolm climb up and wrap himself around his right hip.

The parents, by now used to the effect that the silent demon had on all their children, went to one of the meeting rooms for refreshments.

Crowley made his way to the Activities Room, the children eagerly following along. Once he arrived, he gently dislodged the ones clinging to him, lifted Susan off his shoulders and handed her over to her brother Michael before sitting down and removing the guitar. He snapped his fingers and writing appeared on the white board.

‘HELLO YOU LOT.’

“HI CROWLEY!” The children echoed. Crowley grinned and tuned his guitar.

‘RIGHT. FIRST SONG.’

He proceeded to play ‘Three Blind Mice’, then he played ‘London Bridge’, ‘then ‘Mary Had A Little Lamb.’ The children sang along, making up in volume what they lacked in talent.

“The library’s closing, love.” Aziraphale stuck his head in the door. Crowley, who had been playing an acoustic version of ‘Pale Blue Eyes’ pouted. Aziraphale recognized the tune and smiled.. “Come on, loves, your parents are waiting.” Aziraphale escorted the children out before turning back to his husband.

“Play that for me later?” Gold eyes lit up as Crowley nodded eagerly.


End file.
